


breathe me in (please don't forget me)

by mix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Florist!Jihoon, Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, is my angst actually angst lol, memoryloss!AU, this was going to be a oneshot but im gonna make it a chaptered woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: where jihoon thinks he's falling in love with jinyoung and jinyoung doesn't mind falling in love with jihoon all over again.





	breathe me in (please don't forget me)

Jihoon hated crowds. He hated the repulsive smell of sweat and he disliked that no one in Seoul knew what personal space meant. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited for his stop on the subway station. To his disappointment, this was an everyday thing.

He worked at a Floristry from nine to three, went home and slept. The schedule he had was always reoccuring but Jihoon was also not a fan of change. He liked to be organized and wouldn't have it any other way. Occasionally he'd get a call from his mom or dad, just to check up on how he's doing. He'd tell them the same thing, that he was doing fine.

It was a Saturday morning and he was called to work earlier than usual because a customer requested for a basket of baby's breath. Jihoon thought the order was ridiculous, it was six in the morning and he wanted some extra shuteye. Though, here he was standing in front of an apartment that looked like it was about to degrade into dust any second. He knocked on the door a few times.

"Hello, i'm from Wanna Bloom Floristry."

No answer.

Jihoon knocked harder this time. The door soon opened and he was greeted with a male who had a toothbrush in his mouth.

"That will be fifteen dollars." Jihoon looked down at the receipt, though he swore he felt eyes on him. "Sir, did you hear me?"

The customer blinked before nodding and looking for his wallet in his pockets in a panicked manner. As Jihoon looked closer, the facial features of the male looked as if he's seen him before. The wide doe-eyes, fair skin, small face.

As the customer gave him the money, Jihoon spoke up. "Have I met you before?"

Before he knew it, there was spit on his rosy cheeks.

 

 

The customer, whose name was apparently Bae Jinyoung invited him inside the apartment so he could apologize for the mess. There was a huge contrast from the shaggy outside, inside it was comfortable and to Jihoon it almost felt like home.

"Sorry again. For the spitting." Jinyoung scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor. It was actually pretty cute.

Jihoon let out a hollow laugh. "It's no problem. Honestly I was half asleep when it happened, you pretty much woke me up."

"I guess my order was pretty early, huh?"

Jihoon sat on the sofa, looking out the window. The sun was rising and there was a pink hue in the clouds. "It was, not gonna lie. I almost broke my back trying to get to your apartment. What's up with the early bird order anyways?"

"You could call it a little celebration. Baby’s breath is my friend’s favorite flower."

Jihoon hummed and squinted his eyes. The sun was shining way too bright for his liking. He turned back and faced Jinyoung.”They’ll really love the flowers, especially since it’s ours. Are they coming soon?"

There was a pregnant silence. Jihoon felt himself panic, not wanting to have his first impression with the cute male worse than it already was.

"Did I pull a string there? Didn't mean to."

"No. It's alright, it's pretty much over and done with. Someone had to keep the tradition going though."

Jinyoung laughed and Jihoon swore he left familiar butterflies in his tummy.

"Well, I've got to get going. Who knows how many orders have piled up since I left." Jihoon stood up, walking towards the door. He gave the taller a little wave.

Jinyoung greeted him goodbye and within a few steps outside on the ragged concrete, Jihoon remembered he forgot to introduce himself.

 

 

They meet again a month later. Jihoon's reading the next chapter of the current novel he had in his list and Jinyoung happened to be searching for the same book.

"Didn't know a guy like you could be into books." Jihoon clowned, putting the hardcover down to look at the male across from him. Jinyoung was currently putting sugar into his coffee. A little too much sugar at that. "And sweets too."

There was that laugh again. Jinyoung looked up before using a spoon to stir his coffee. "You don't know a lot about me, Park Jihoon." He was smiling but somehow Jihoon could see a faint sadness behind it.

Jihoon should've questioned how Jinyoung knew his name but before he could ask, the male was grabbing the book out of his hands. The younger skimmed through the pages.

“A Midnight Summer’s Dream, huh?”

Jihoon nodded.

“I didn’t know a guy like you could be into romance.” Jinyoung mocked him, earning a kick to the foot from under the table. He groaned, leaning forward.

“Don’t act like you weren’t looking for the same novel a few moments ago.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes, snatching back the book.

Jinyoung shrugged, pressing his lips together. “I was never a fan of that novel before. Though, I met this person and they’d bring that book everywhere we went. Coffee shop? He had it in his pocket. Library? No need to check out that book, he already had one copy at home and in his backpack.”

“He sounds like a huge fanatic.” Jihoon shook his head, crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t blame him though, it has to be the best piece of literature known to man.”

“The word fanatic has to be an understatement. But then again, I’d never end up enjoying the novel if he didn’t keep on bringing it around.”

Jihoon stayed silent, not noticing how long he’s been staring at Jinyoung.

“Did I say something wrong?”

He snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. There was this vague feeling on the back of his mind that he’s lived this moment before but he pushed it away and continued on the conversation with Jinyoung.

The moment Jihoon goes home, his thoughts pull himself to his bedroom and shoved the clothes that were in the way of the abandoned cardboard boxes that were placed neatly in the corner of his closet. He tears through all the photo albums and all of the scrapbooks.

He just couldn’t push the feeling away. Bae Jinyoung, though this was only the second time he’s met him—he felt like he’s known him for years.

His eyes were sore the next morning. The sandman didn’t visit him that night.

 

 

Jihoon didn't know when he realized that Jinyoung become a regular customer. Maybe it was when he figured out that he could just ride the subway to his apartment without taking a glance at his phone for the address. Maybe it was also when Jinyoung constantly invited him inside for breakfast too. Sure, it caused him to miss an hour or two in his shift but he couldn’t bring himself to reject the kind invite.

He also didn't know when he became comfortable with Jinyoung. The distance between them rapidly decreased and both wouldn’t even call it unusual if one put their arm around the other. But Jihoon knew he shouldn’t be catching feelings for the male. He couldn’t, his gut was telling him not to but his heart kept pulling him forward.

This specific night, Jinyoung invited him for dinner. He ordered white roses that Jihoon had a more difficult time cutting the thorns than he really needed to.

“You know, I was wondering.” Jihoon chewed on the spaghetti that was swirled along tines of the fork. “Where do you put the flowers I deliver to you?”

Every time Jihoon walked into Jinyoung’s apartment, he noticed the dull color that the place displayed. Not only were the walls gray but the furniture only consisted of the colors black and white. The flowers were never in any vases or even outside for Jihoon to see. The closest he’s ever seen color in Jinyoung’s apartment were the clothes he wore and the food that he cooked.

“I put them in one of my spare rooms. Nothing really fancy.”

Jihoon frowned, leaning over to grab a napkin to wipe the spaghetti sauce that splattered onto his cheek from earlier. “How do the flowers even stay healthy in that room? They’re going to die.”

Jinyoung stayed quiet, eyes directed towards his plate which only contained leftover sauce and a half-eaten meatball.

Jihoon cursed himself quietly, knowing he pulled another string inside of Jinyoung from the pout that was forming on his thin lips. He’s noticed that lately it’s been occurring constantly and whenever it does happen, Jinyoung usually becomes quiet.

“Next time you order flowers, i’ll come with vase.”

Jinyoung whipped up his head, eyes wide. “That means you’ll be paying for the vase, I can’t let you do that. And I think my apartment looks pretty okay already.”

“It may look okay to you, but since i’m also a person who comes here often I want to thank you by actually letting you see the flowers daily instead of sticking it inside of a room. You need some color in your apartment!”

Jinyoung took a glance around his kitchen and living room which had an array of bland colors. He sighed in defeat and gave the nod that Jihoon wanted to see.

“On one condition, the vase needs to be transparent.”

 

 

“I told you the vase needed to be transparent.” Jinyoung groaned the moment opened the door of his apartment. Jihoon was standing in front of him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen, holding a dark blue vase with a set of pink tulips inside.

The other male hummed, stepping inside and placing the vase on Jinyoung’s living room table. “Did you really? I didn’t hear you.”

“You sat right in front of me and told me not to worry about it.” Jinyoung crossed his arms, his face filled with disapproval.

“Okay fine! But come on, if I didn’t bring these today when would you ever have some color in your apartment? You have to be thankful in some type of way.”

Jihoon walked over and stood in front of Jinyoung, placing his hands on the other’s cheeks. He stayed silent, though his eyes connected with the smaller.

“Give me a smile, Bae Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, forcing out a wide smile which led to both of the males laughing. He couldn’t stay mad at Jihoon for long, it was something both of them knew.

Jihoon released his hands from Jinyoung’s face, pulling him towards the vase. His fingers laced with Jinyoung’s and squeezed his hand.

“If you squint, you could compare it to a Midnight Summer’s Dream. The vase as the night sky and the pink tulips as the love that the characters shared.”

“It’s a tragedy though.”

“Why do you think I symbolized the tulips as love? Flowers fade away in the end, they become dry and their petals fall when they wither.”

Jihoon left Jinyoung’s apartment that with a single pink tulip that the male forced him to take home.

He stepped in his bedroom at 3 in the morning and Jihoon fell asleep missing the way his hand fit in Jinyoung’s. Jihoon fell asleep hating how he was falling in love with the other male.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was gonna be a oneshot but i kept getting stuck and i couldn't finish it so i've decided on making it a chaptered to keep me motivated to finish it wooo. we're so blessed with all the winkdeep lately we love boyfriends.
> 
> gian ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)


End file.
